Buenas noches Dulces sueños
by Briseis-Briseii
Summary: Universo alterno, perder un amor en el mundo no significa que no podamos volverlo a sentir...


るきあ Briseida Macklis Mackliz ぃちこ

_Buenas noches y dulces sueños…_

Los y las ancianas relatan amores a lo largo de la historia. Algunos dicen que las historias de amor más triste son aquellos amores frustrados, que los has tenido pero el destino te los ha arrebatado. Duele mucho, ¡es cierto!, pero también los amores que se han perdido en la espuma del mar dan gracias por que vivieron aunque por un instante la alegría de conocer al verdadero amor… Lo único que te quedas son los recuerdos.

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Buenas noches y-la morena besó la frente del cansado Hombre-dulces sueños-el chico sólo se acomodo entre los brazos de la joven mujer-mi Ichigo**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

_Tus palabras se repiten como el eco en mi mente, mi corazón llora desesperado, pues no encuentra la paz. Tú me robaste la razón desde el primer momento en que te vi y nuestras vidas se cruzaron, comenzamos a vivirlas, te amé con todo mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo, fuiste mía y fui tuyo._

Hoy en una cruda mañana de invierno, -¿Por qué debo celebrar tu partida?- _todas las noches las pesadillas han vuelven a mí._

_Deseo con todas mis fuerzas arrancarte de mi ser, pero te se quedaste clavada en mi piel._

-tus estúpidas palabras de despedida, es el ultimo recuerdo del final de cada día-_Estúpida Rukia, te has marchado y ni siquiera me consultaste, te has marchado a ese viaje sin retorno y no me has llevado contigo._

-estoy cansado de despertar sin ti a mi lado-¡_vuelve, vuelve! Regáñame por dejar la toalla en el baño, por no recoger la ropa sucia, por comprar puros dulces para la cena, ¡ven a mi lado!-_

_Una mañana ve invierno, partiste. Sí, me dejaste y quiero gritarte por eso. Todas las noches oró para verte pronto, y aunque apenas hace una año te me fuiste, para mi han sido 20 de siglos, mis lágrimas se han secado por completo, ya no puedo llorar. –_Ya no sé hacerlo.

_Todos están preocupados, me dicen que lo olvide, que siempre hay una razón para estas situaciones y yo no reniego. Pero no por eso signifique que pueda sacarte de mi alma como una escena más. –_Te amo

-Siempre te amaré_- depósito en tu descanso las flores más bonitas que Ishida me ha podido arreglar. De antemano sabes que eres la más bella entre las estrellas del mundo,-_me pregunto ¡¿Cómo he soportando tanto?, desde que tus palabras se han ido con el viento, mis noches son frías y efímeras, el descanso ha abandonado mi casa, y ésta es 10 veces más grande que cuando recién la compramos-

_Cariño llévame a tu lado, lo suplico.-_Buenas noches y dulces sueños, sin ellas no puedo dormir, me haces tanta falta-

_Hasta mis noches más oscuras se iluminaban con su sonrisa y eran endulzadas con sus palabras:"buenas noches y dulces sueños". Con esas palabras mi mundo tan agitado por fin conocía la paz y la tranquilidad, llegar a casa era un placer, ahora huyo de ella. Quiero ser llevado contigo. Quiero besar tus bellos ojos y tus dulces labios._

-¡Mi amor!- **hace una reverencia**- ya no me quejare más- **se ríe escandalosamente**-debes estar burlándote de mí, diciendo ¡¿Cuántas veces no eh escuchado eso?-

-pero sabes, es algo que no puedo evitar, eh querido olvidarlo para no sufrir, pero es…-

-lo lamento, ciertamente.-_cariño-_Si en este momento pidiera un deseo seria escucharte hablar y decir: buenas noches y dulces sueños. De esa manera podría dormir y pensaría mejor, ¿no crees?- ¡BAH!, creo que la soledad me está partiendo el alma mi querida Rukia. Pero sin ti a mi lado no hay nada que desee, sólo un "buenas noches y dulces sueños".

-Adorada esposa mía, me retiró.- me iré a casa, me voy dejándote mi alma y mi amor, mi amada Rukia- Buenas noches y dulces sueños. **Se levantó frente a la lapida con el nombre: Kurosaki Rukia 1985-2010**

**EL joven hombre cogió el tren que lo llevaría a la estación de Karakura, y de ahí a su vacio hogar. **

**Hacia un año había perdido a su esposa por una enfermedad, el crudo invierno aparte del calor se había llevado algo más que mantenía al Joven Kurosaki Ichigo, excelente empresario de 27 años, buena posición económica y excelente status social, con ilusiones y alegría.**

**Se había llevado a lo más valioso que tenía aparte de su familia: su adorada esposa Rukia.**

**Con las crudas nevadas, al dirigirse hacia el hospital, Rukia una mujer que raramente se dejaba vencer, conducía para atenderse de por una posible bronquitis, el auto patinó y se estampó, las heridas no fueron graves, pero su delicado estado de salud empeoró y finalmente falleció. **

**El mundo de Ichigo se volvió oscuridad, sólo la nada y ahora, visitaba la tumba de su adorada mujer después de un año. El inmenso dolor que sentía ya no le permitía estar más, sin embargo no era capaz de seguirla por amor a ella. Alguna vez le prometió que si algo pasará, él debería seguir adelante. Pero en ocasiones los caminos de la vida son tan misteriosos que no conocemos que nos deparará.**

**El joven camino unas 5 cuadras hasta llegar a su casa de estilo tradicional. Abrió el portón y luego la puerta del recibidor y finalmente entró para apoderarse de la sala de estar. Se preparó té. Encendió el televisor y el DVD, puso unos videos caseros de navidades pasadas, cumpleaños, etc. Con Rukia como protagonista de cada evento. **

**El cansancio y la tristeza tomaron control de Ichigo. Se quedó en el sillón y un suceso memorable pasó**

-Amor, perdóname-**la calidez de la voz, relajó al chico de cabellos naranjas**-perdóname por dejarte solo.

-Ru…kia-**entre sueños habló el joven**

-nunca fue mi intención, mi deseo siempre ha sido tu felicidad, por eso _**buenas noches y dulces sueños mi Ichigo-**_- **la calidez de las palabras relajaron al joven quien sonrió…-**

-Gra...cias Rukia,

A la mañana siguiente la hermana menor de Ichigo, llegó a casa de este. Le abrió las cortinas y lo vio en el sillón, la tv encendida en azul y los videos. Cuando se dispuso a moverlo, para recostarlo cómodamente en la habitación de este, se dio cuenta de que el chico había perdido la calidez de su cuerpo, un grito de dolor, un llanto ahogador y su hermano emprendió un viaje a lado de su amada.

En el hospital, se pensó en suicidio, realmente no había ningún indicio de alguna interrupción o ataque en la casa, cuando los resultados que el padre exigió, estuvieron listos la sorpresa fue que el joven había cambiado de temperatura corporal y había tenido un descenso totalmente natural.

**En el cementerio frente a un par de tumbas…**

-Así que finalmente, te decidiste a seguirla Estúpido hijo-dejo un ramo de flores blancas en cada una de las tumbas, las lágrimas del hombre se derramaban poco a poco y un cigarrillo se terminaba-

-finalmente buenas noches y dulces sueños,-el padre dio la vuelta para seguir a su familia

Disclamer: los personajes de esta historia son creación de Tite Kubo-sama, los uso para satisfacer mi mente y sus ideas, sobre el ichiruki que tite no se atreve hacer público, pero solo hay que esperar un poco


End file.
